This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Modern Internet2-compliant infrastructure is an essential requirement for our continued growth. We are constructing a modern video-conferencing/informatics Internet2-compliant facility for research collaboration, real time observation of experiments, and exchange of data. Hunter College is now connected to the internet via lighted fiber optic cables linking NYSERNet, CUNY and Abilene. This infrastrcture will provide gigabit per second bandwidth that meets Internet2 standards. We are requesting funding for a half time well trained personnel who can support the ongoing activities of the facility. In this way the facility should enhance the productivity of the researchers in the Gene Center and also improve the way research is conducted, with better local exchange, collaboration, and vastly improved interaction with other researchers at distant locations.